disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Boys
Planet Boys (sometimes incorrectly referred to as Boys' Planet) is the title of the fifth (and currently last) special issue of W.I.T.C.H. a fantasy/superhero comic series created in Italy by Elisabetta Gnone. The W.I.T.C.H. comic book is known to release a special issue every year that tells a unique story about the girls, such as a what if story, or a deeper look into their own lives. Plot synopsis This story focuses around Hay Lin and her relationship with Eric Lyndon. However it also revolves around Will, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia and their relationships with Matt Olsen, his cousin Sean, Nigel Ashcroft and respectively Peter Cook (Taranee's older brother). It's the day before Hay Lin's birthday and also before a lunar eclipse. Eric and his friends are arranging a surprise party for her. At school Eric writes an email to his mother saying that he misses her. He leaves, forgetting to log out, and by accident, Irma and Hay Lin read the message. Thinking it is meant for another girl and that he was cheating on Hay Lin. Hay Lin gets disappointed and Irma is struck by anger. After school, Will, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia went to the basketball field to watch the boys play while Hay Lin goes home still upset about the email. On the field Matt, Nigel, Peter, Eric, and Martin are playing basketball. At first the boys are happy with the presence of the girls, but the audience's behavior gives them second thoughts; the girls hardly pay attention to them. The appearance of Sean, Matt's cousin, and his flirting with Irma makes a difference. Irma pretends not to care about it, of course. Later outside the field Irma tells her friends about the email. When the boys come out, Eric notices the girls' hostile behavior towards him, especially from Irma. As the day comes to an end Hay Lin hasn't any hope of a happy birthday anymore. The next morning the girls invite her to go out shopping in the Heather Dome to cheer her up. The boys are also shopping and are hoping to find some suitable presents. Towards the end of the day Will, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia are secretly preparing for the party while Hay Lin is at "The Silver Dragon" thinking she just had the most horrible birthday ever in her life. That evening the girls nearly drag Hay Lin to the observatory where the surprise party awaits her. When the lunar eclipse commences, everyone goes outside to watch. At this point Eric asks Hay Lin to follow him to the telescope room. Here he tells her to look through it. It's pointed at her birthday present: a newly discovered star which she can give a name. Next to that he gives her a jewel to remember that star. Hay Lin finds out the truth about the email and kisses Eric. Then they join the party again. Everybody has a great time. Characters The main characters of this comic book story are: *Will Vandom - the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar *Irma Lair - the Guardian of Water *Taranee Cook - the Guardian of Fire *Cornelia Hale - the Guardian of Earth *Hay Lin - the Guardian of Air See also *W.I.T.C.H. *Kandrakar External links *Official W.I.T.C.H. website *[http://disney.go.com/jetix/witch/ JETIX US W.I.T.C.H. website] *W.I.T.C.H. Magazine website in United Kingdom Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Comic books Category:Articles with Wikipedia content